Z Polski do Szwecji
Totalna Porażka: Drugi raz w Trasie – odcinek 4 Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce. Byliśmy w Alpach. Uczestnicy musieli przygotować wielkie kiełbasy, po których później zjeżdżali na sam dół góry. Mimo pewnych przeciwności, takich jak zepsuta maszyna do mielenia, to Afrykańskie Lwy zwyciężyły. Natomiast Wielcy Podróżnicy znowu okazali się wielkimi przegranymi. Kto dzisiaj odpadnie? Czy Brick kolejny raz będzie miał pecha i zawali zadanie? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Drugi raz w Trasie! Pierwszy helikopter '''Ashley: Znowu wygraliśmy! Heather: 'Mieliśmy szczęście. Ale mimo wszystko cieszę się z wygranej. '''Courtney: '''Szkoda tylko, że nie lecimy pierwszą klasą w samolocie. '''Ashley: '''Masz rację. Mam nadzieję, że Chris nam to jakoś wynagrodzi. '''Lucas: '''Przecież dostaliśmy najlepszy helikopter. '''Courtney: '''Ale to nie to samo. Drugi helikopter '''Lightning: '''Znowu drugie miejsce. To zaczyna być wkurzające! '''Alejandro: '''Nie przesadzaj. Po prostu mamy jakiegoś pecha. '''Brick: '''I tak nie lecimy dzisiaj samolotem. '''Jo: '''Te helikoptery są strasznie ciasne! '''Alejandro: '''One chyba nie nadają się dla tylu osób. Trzeci helikopter '''Jennifer: '''Przegraliśmy. Znowu! '''Dakota: '''Dobrze, że nie było eliminacji. '''Jennifer: '''A co, boisz się, że wylecisz? '''Dakota: '''Prędzej ty wylecisz. '''Zoey: '''Ciekawe o co chodzi z tymi helikopterami zamiast samolotu. '''Andrew: '''Chef musiał gdzieś polecieć, a my pewnie nie lecimy zbyt daleko, więc wystarczą tanie helikoptery. Polska '''Chris: '''Witajcie! Właśnie znajdujemy się w Polsce. '''Lindsay: '''Pierwszy raz słyszę o takim miejscu… '''Courtney: '''To jest takie małe państwo w Europie obok Niemiec. '''Lindsay: '''Byliśmy tam! '''Chris: '''Nie przerywajcie mi. Waszym zadaniem będzie dostanie się do Szwecji przez Morze Bałtyckie. Jedyną trudnością w tym zadaniu może być to, że musicie wykombinować sobie jakiś transport. '''Heather: '''A nasza drużyna dostanie jakąś nagrodę? '''Alejandro: '''Po co wam nagroda? Nie poradzicie sobie? '''Heather: '''Trzeba korzystać z różnych możliwości. '''Chris: '''Tak, otrzymujecie grupowy bilet na prom płynący dzisiaj do Szwecji. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: 'Czy on sobie żartuje?! Oni nic nie muszą dzisiaj robić! '''Jennifer: '''To niesprawiedliwe! '''Chris: '''Ale jest mały haczyk. Nie wiecie, który to statek i kiedy odpływa. '''Courtney: '''A na bilecie nie jest napisane? '''Ashley: '''Ani nie ma innych informacji w porcie? '''Chris: '''Na biletach wszystko jest napisane po polsku, tak samo w porcie w poszukiwaniu informacji musicie znać ten język. '''Jennifer: '''Czyli nie będziecie mieli tak łatwo. '''Lucas: '''Ja znam trochę polski. (pokój zwierzeń)'Lucas: 'Moi dziadkowie pochodzą z Polski, więc znam trochę ten język. '''Jennifer: 'Że co?! '''Ashley: '''O, to bardzo dobrze. '''Jennifer: '''Nie dostaniecie tego biletu! '''Lucas: '''Ej! Wracaj tu! '''Lucas: '''Jak trzeba, to potrafię zawalczyć o wygraną. '''Jennifer: '''Kiedyś jeszcze przegracie! '''Chris: '''No dobra. Zaczynajcie! Afrykańskie Lwy '''Courtney: To kiedy odpływamy? Lucas: 'O 19. Ile jeszcze mamy czasu? '''Courtney: '''Jakieś pół godziny. '''Ashley: '''A wiesz gdzie jest ten prom? '''Lucas: '''Jakoś go znajdziemy. Powinniśmy zdążyć. Wielcy Podróżnicy '''Jennifer: '''Może się kogoś spytamy, czy nas przetransportuje do Szwecji? '''Andrew: '''Myślisz, że znajdziemy tu taką osobę? '''Natalie: '''Warto spróbować. '''Jennifer: '''Przepraszam, czy mówi pan po angielsku? '''Mężczyzna: '''Tak trochę. '''Jennifer: '''A czy wybiera się pan do Szwecji? '''Mężczyzna: '''Tak, zamierzam tam niedługo płynąć. '''Jennifer: '''To bardzo dobrze, bo potrzebujemy transportu do tego państwa. '''Mężczyzna: '''Możecie płynąć razem ze mną. '''Jennifer: '''Dziękujemy. Bardzo nam pan pomógł. (do Zoey i Lindsay)'Dakota: '''Patrzcie! Tam jest ten prom, na który Afrykańskie Lwy dostały grupowy bilet! '''Lindsay: '''Skąd wiesz, że to ten prom? '''Dakota: '''Przecież widać ich tam. Może potajemnie wkradniemy się za nimi na ten statek udając, że jesteśmy z nimi w grupie? '''Zoey: '''Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł. Już mamy transport. '''Dakota: '''I co z tego? Jak tamci chcą, to niech sobie płyną tym statkiem, ja wolę luksusowy prom. A jak pierwsi wyjdziemy, to wygramy zadanie. '''Zoey: '''Na pewno? Nie liczy się cała drużyna? '''Dakota: '''Eh… Nie ważne. Na promie '''Zoey: '''Na pewno się uda? Jennifer wkurzy się, jak nas tu zobaczy. W ogóle jak zobaczy, że nas nie ma. '''Dakota: '''Nie obchodzi mnie to. '''Dakota: '''Tak! Udało się! '''Lindsay: '''O, tam jest reszta naszej drużyny! '''Jennifer: '''Ej! Co te dziewczyny tam robią?! '''Andrew: '''Poszły tam bez nas? '''Natalie: '''Nic nie powiedziały! '''Jennifer: '''To pewnie był pomysł Dakoty. Jeszcze tego pożałuje. '''Lindsay: '''Chyba się wkurzyli. '''Zoey: '''Chyba? Na pewno! '''Heather: '''Co wy tu robicie?! '''Ashley: '''Zakradłyście się za nami? '''Dakota: No może, a co nam zrobicie? Wyrzucicie nas za burtę? Heather: 'A żebyś wiedziała! '''Ashley: '''Nie. Po co je wyrzucać, skoro możemy to teraz wykorzystać? '''Courtney: '''Co masz na myśli? '''Ashley: '''Skoro dzięki nam one będą miały lepiej, to niech kiedyś się odwdzięczą. '''Gwen: '''Co na przykład? Zawalą dla nas zadanie? '''Heather: '''Albo po prostu nam pomogą kiedyś. '''Dakota: '''Mamy mieć z wami sojusz? '''Ashley: '''To, albo wylatujecie i będziecie gonić za statkiem z waszą drużyną. '''Dakota: '''No dobra, ale w czym teraz możemy wam pomóc? '''Ashley: '''Nikt nie powiedział, że teraz. Jesteście nam winne przysługę. (pokój zwierzeń)'Dakota: 'Super. Wkopałam nas w wymuszony sojusz. Drużyna Chłopaków '''Lightning: '''To co zrobimy? '''Duncan: '''Cóż… Mamy dostać się do Szwecji w obojętnie jaki sposób, tak? '''Lightning: '''No tak. '''Duncan: '''To może „pożyczymy” sobie jeden z helikopterów? '''Alejandro: '''A czy ktoś z nas potrafi lecieć helikopterem? '''Brick: '''Ja trochę potrafię! (pokój zwierzeń)'Brick: '''Muszę się czymś wykazać. Jak mi nie wyjdzie, to chyba odejdę z tego programu. Złamałem zasady Kodeksu Kadeta! '''Jo: '''Ale nas nie zabijesz? '''Brick: '''No oczywiście, że nie. '''Orlando: '''Dobra, to zakradamy się do helikoptera. Na promie '''Zoey: '''Ehh… I po co nam to było? Nawet jak będziemy pierwsze lub drugie w Szwecji, to Chris nam nie zaliczy wygranej. '''Lindsay: '''A teraz jeszcze reszta drużyny się na nas wkurzyła. '''Zoey: '''No i ten sojusz z Afrykańskimi Lwami… '''Dakota: '''Spokojnie. Jak dotrzemy do brzegu, to oni już nic nie będą mogli nam zrobić. '''Lindsay: '''Na pewno? Przecież wiesz, jaka jest Heather, Courtney albo Ashley. '''Dakota: '''No dobra. Może i nas zmuszą do pomagania, ale już wtedy jednej z nas pewnie nie będzie. '''Lindsay: '''Czemu? '''Dakota: '''Bądźmy ze sobą szczere. Jak przegramy, to któraś z nas wyleci. I to pewnie będę ja. Nie dość, że to był mój pomysł, to jeszcze Jennifer chce się mnie pozbyć. '''Zoey: '''A my chcemy, żeby to ona odpadła. Więc skoro ona miałaby nasze trzy głosy i ty byś miała trzy głosy od reszty drużyny, to byłby remis. '''Dakota: '''No zobaczymy jak to będzie. < u Afrykańskich Lwów> '''Cody: Ale tutaj fajnie! Sierra: 'Podróż poślubna byłaby cudowna na takim promie, prawda Cody? '''Cody: '''Eee… No tak. '''Ashley: '''I znowu wygramy! '''Heather: '''Pierwsza klasa należy do nas! (pokój zwierzeń)'Gwen: 'Dla wygrywania mogę nawet tolerować taką drużynę. Helikopter, Drużyna Chłopaków '''Duncan: '''Radzisz sobie, Brick? '''Brick: '''Nie jest źle. Nie musicie się martwić. '''Alejandro: '''Dobra, to my sobie odpoczniemy. '''Brick: '''Ok. (do siebie)'Brick: 'Mam nadzieję, że lecę w dobrą stronę. Nie jestem dobry z geografii. (do siebie)'Brick: 'Rany, nic nie widać. W ogóle nie wiem, gdzie ja lecę. Zaraz, czy to jest GPS? (pokój zwierzeń)'Brick: 'No nie! Jestem do niczego! Chyba pora odejść z programu. Ktoś taki, jak ja nie zasługuje na wygraną. Na promie '''Courtney: '''Zaraz będziemy na miejscu. '''Ashley: '''W ogóle nie trzeba było się męczyć. '''Heather: '''Oby było więcej takich zadań. Szwecja '''Chris: '''Można było się tego domyślić. Afrykańskie Lwy kolejny raz wygrywają! '''Dakota: '''A my? Zdobyliśmy drugie miejsce? '''Chris: '''A gdzie reszta waszej drużyny? Bez nich nie zaliczę wam ukończenia zadania. Jak wy się w ogóle dostałyście na prom? '''Dakota: '''No zakradłyśmy się… '''Chris: '''To trzeba było zabrać całą drużynę. Teraz musicie czekać. '''Lightning: '''Które mamy miejsce? '''Chris: '''Kto wam pozwolił ukraść mój helikopter? Stażyści mieli tu nim przylecieć! '''Duncan: '''Powiedziałeś, że w obojętnie jaki sposób mamy się tu dostać. '''Chris: '''Dobra, polecimy po nich. Wasza drużyna zdobywa drugie miejsce. (pokój zwierzeń)'Brick: '''Znowu drugie miejsce! Gdyby nie moje błędy, to byśmy wygrywali. Na pewno dzisiaj by się udało, tylko że za późno zauważyłem GPS. '''Chris: '''W końcu! Co tak długo? Znowu przegraliście i dzisiaj kogoś wyeliminujecie. ' (do Dakoty)'Jennifer: 'Jak mogłaś?! Wiem, że to był twój pomysł! '''Dakota: '''Chciałam ci powiedzieć, ale i tak byś nie słuchała. '''Lindsay: '''Nie chciałaś jej mówić. '''Dakota: '''Nie Lindsay, wydaje ci się. '''Jennifer: '''Przygotuj się na to, że wylecisz. '''Dakota: '''Kto powiedział, że ja wylecę? Ty masz na to takie same szanse! '''Chris: '''Dobra, spotkamy się w samolocie na ceremonii. Afrykańskie Lwy tu zostają i dla zabicia czasu mogą skorzystać ze szwedzkiego masażu. '''Jo: '''A my? Przecież nikogo nie wywalamy. '''Chris: '''Wy polecicie za to, że ukradliście mój helikopter i teraz muszę lecieć po stażystów samolotem. Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witam was na drugiej ceremonii. Wiecie już gdzie i jak głosować, więc do dzieła! (pokój zwierzeń)'Dakota: 'Jennifer! (stempluje) (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: 'Dakota! (stempluje) (pokój zwierzeń)'Natalie: 'To nie było miłe… (stempluje) (pokój zwierzeń)'Andrew: 'Mogłaś jeszcze mi powiedzieć, w sumie miałaś dobry plan, ale i tak głosuję na ciebie. (stempluje) (pokój zwierzeń)'Zoey: 'Przykro mi Dakota, przyjaźnimy się, ale nie zachowałaś się w porządku. (stempluje) (pokój zwierzeń)'Lindsay: '''To ja głosuję na… (stempluje) '''Chris: '''To tak: pierwsze paczki z orzeszkami wędrują do Zoey i Lindsay. '''Chris: '''Kolejne dwie są dla Natalie i Andrew. '''Andrew: '''Super! '''Chris: '''To było do przewidzenia, prawda? Zostały Jennifer i Dakota, a ostatnia paczka orzeszków wędruje do… Jennifer! '''Jennifer: '''Tak! '''Dakota: '''Co?! Ja odpadam? '''Chris: '''Przykro mi, dostałaś najwięcej głosów. '''Dakota: '''Nie! '''Brick: '''Zaczekaj Chris. Chcę odejść z programu. '''Duncan: '''Czemu? '''Brick: '''Złamałem zasady Kodeksu Kadeta i czuję, że tak należy zrobić. '''Jo: '''Nigdzie nie idziesz! Potrzebujemy każdego w drużynie! '''Brick: '''Odchodzę. '''Chris: '''No dobra. Wypowiedziałeś magiczne słowo „odchodzę”, więc proszę, to twój spadochron. '''Dakota: '''Czyli, że ja nie odpadam, tak? '''Chris: '''Nie, ty też odpadasz. W końcu w poprzednim odcinku nikogo nie wyrzuciliśmy. '''Dakota: '''To niesprawiedliwe! Nigdzie nie idę! '''Chris: '''Pozwól, że ci pomogę. '''Dakota: '''Nieee!!! '''Chris: '''Brick, teraz ty. '''Brick: '''Do zobaczenia! '''Chris: '''No i wyleciały dwie osoby. Kto będzie następny? Tego dowiecie się w następnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Drugi raz w Trasie!